Fonts
This page is a list of fonts used on various products related to Lady Gaga through her career. Most of the fonts used are made by professional typographers and thus can not be found for free online. The Fame era (2008-2009) Main Designer: Irene Silva The Fame TheFame.jpg|'The Fame' in Still Time by Ray Larabie / 'LADY|GAGA' in Bauer Bodoni Roman by Adobe HMV-TheFame.png|'LADY|GAGA' in Bodoni STD by Adobe TheFame-Back.png|The track list use "Futura" (Medium) by Adobe TheFameUSB.png|'LADY|GAGA' in Arno Pro Caption by Adobe Notes *Liam Ward did the design of the album. *The | used for "Lady | Gaga" is a custom lines drawn. *The font (Still Time) used for the album cover was tweaked to remove the standard italic aspect of the font and the "F" was reversed. Singles Just Dance FR JD.png|'Just Dance' in Chaser by Harold's Fonts / 'featuring Colby O'Donis' in Futura by Adobe US JD.png|'The remixes' in Neutraface Display Bold by House Industries Digital-JD-TheRemixes.png|'LADY|GAGA' in Bodoni STD by Adobe/ 'Just Dance, remixes pt.2' in UNKNOWN by ??? UK_JD.png|'Lady | Gaga' in Bodoni STD Bold by Adobe / 'Just Dance' in Neutraface Display Bold by House Industries LadyGaga2008Logo.png|Custom logo inspired by Avant Garde (Herb Lubalin). Poker Face PokerFace(DigitalCover).png|UNKNOWN by ??? PokerFaceDigitalCover.jpg|Custom spade + ITC Clearface by ITC FR PokerFace.jpg|Custom spade + ITC Clearface by ITC UK PK.png|Custom spade + Bauer Bodoni Roman by Adobe AU PokerFace.png|Custom spade + Akzidenz-Grotesk Condensed by Berthold GE PK.png|Custom spade + Akzidenz-Grotesk Condensed by Berthold Poker Face remixes.png LoveGame FR LG.jpg|House Movements Runway by House Industries LoveGame (feat MM).png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) LoveGame remixes cover.png|Custom lettering (not a font) LoveGame Robots to Mars remix.png|House Movements Runway by House Industries Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) FR Eh.png|Futura Book by Adobe AU EhEh.jpg|'Eh, Eh' in Baskerville Old Face by URW++ and '(Nothing Else I Can Say)' in Akzidenz-Grotesk BQ Medium Condensed by Berthold Paparazzi GE PZ.png|'Lady Gaga' in Quigley wiggly by Nick's Fonts / 'Paparazzi' in Britannic Bold by Elsner+Flake GE PZR.png|House Movements Runway (The Remixes) by House Industries USA Papa Remixes.png|'Paparazzi' and 'Remixes' in Peignot-Bold / 'The, Part' in Brush Script EF by Elsner+Flake Paparazzi (Part Deux).jpg|Britannic EF Medium (DEUX) by Elsner+Flake Special :Main article: Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (song), Vanity (song), Christmas Tree (song), The Cherrytree Sessions (EP) BDR.png|Bauer Bodoni (without dot on the i) by Adobe Vanity.png|UNKNOWN by ??? Christmas Tree (feat Space Cowboy).jpg|Beautiful ES by ES Typography The Cherrytree Sessions.png|Art Deco Chic by P22 / Design by Mary Fagot For Outfit CA HM.png|Custom lettering. The Fame Monster era (2009-2010) Main Designer: Julian Peploe Studio The Fame Monster TheFameMonster.png|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream TheFameMonsterSD.png|Unidentified font (Closer is Ardenwood Pro) TFM-SD-Sticker.png|Sticker is Anglican Text by Mediengestaltung TheFameMonsterUSB.png|Limited Edition USB Drive in Helvetica Bold Condensed by Adobe Singles Bad Romance/Alejandro/Dance In The Dark *Helvetica (Bold Condensed) by Adobe UKBR.png USA BD Remixes1.png Bad Romance Remixes Pt 2.png FRALE.png USALE.png DanceintheDark.jpg Telephone *Candice by Linotype GETEL.png USTEL.png TelephoneDigitalCover.jpg|Helvetica by Adobe Special The_Singles.jpg|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream GagaremixesUK.png|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream 35.jpg|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream UK_TheRemix.png|News Gothic Bold by Bitstream Born This Way Era (2011) Singles Born This Way.png|Custom hand lettering (not a font) You can find on the web a fan made font inspired from this hand lettering which is called 'Born This Way Font' Lady-GaGa-Born-This-Way-The-Remixes-Pt.1-Official-EP-Cover.jpg 9ff1557a-bcd5-41cd-a196-1dee723103a9.jpg Music Videos The Fame (Part 1) *Little Lord Fontleroy Paparazzi *Little Lord Fontleroy *Little Rickey NF (Music Video credits) Telephone *Rockwell Extra Bold Category:Related to Lady Gaga